Siren Call
by Strawberries and Fruit Tea
Summary: Kumiko Akiyama. Fabled Piratess of the seven seas. Known throughout the lands as The Siren. Friend of Monkey D. Luffy Since he was five. Entertainer. Barmaid. Friend. Lover. All the terms used to describe the fabled woman...
1. Pirates In The Bar

Pirates in The Bar

He was one of my lovers. Admittedly there were a few… I was known as a bit of a whore… I have loved a few men in my time… okay more than a few… a good going amount… they were all pirates of course. Right up my street. They were perfect for a girl like me. I travelled a lot. From tavern to tavern as a barmaid or a dancer.

Then he came. That Pirate. That sweet, sweet flirter. Red Haired Shanks. He was one of them, one of many, yet the one long term one. I remember that day so clearly. The day he arrived into the town I was currently working in. There was a boy there. Monkey D. Luffy. I cared for him like a sister would a little brother. I was talking to him one day when the bar was particularly empty when he and his crew came through. Luffy jumped up yelling 'Pirate! Pirate!' as they sat down at a table.

I went up to them 'Hey what do you want to drink?' I asked. My hand one the table.

'Sake for us all please' the red haired one had said, Sat back on his chair. A straw hat covering his head 'If you don't mind hon.' He smiled. I nodded and went to the drinks. Luffy jumped up again.

'Kumiko! He's a pirate!' he told me. I laughed and ruffled his hair.

'So he is, hey, why don't you come with me to talk to them after I give them their drinks?'

'Yeaaaahh!' He punched the air as I got the drinks. I went back to the table and gave the sake out.

'What are a bunch of pirates doing out here then?' I asked sitting down with Luffy on my lap.

'We needed somewhere to rest up' Red Head said 'we were closest to here, so we stopped'

'Are you really pirates?' Luffy asked, his bright eyes wide open.

'Yup we are kid' Red head laughed.

'Wooowww' Luffy's mouth made the vowel's extra long. His eyes were jumping out of their sockets in awe.

'What are your names then?' I asked carefully

'I'm Shanks' the red head answered. The others said their names, but my mind was only focused on Shanks. I had a feeling that Luffy had the same fixation on him.

'So so, if you're a pirate, do you like fight other pirates and steal stuff?' He sat up and held a fist up.

Shanks laughed 'Sometimes, kid, whats your name?'

'Me?' He pointed a thumb at himself 'I'm Monkey D. Luffy' he looked proud of himself.

'How about I teach you some stuff Luffy?' Shanks offered, loving Luffy's bright, enthusiastic personality.

'Yes Please Shanks!' he turned to me 'did you hear that Kumiko? I'm being his apprentice!'

'Well done Luffy! I'm so proud of you!' I hugged him tight 'your swimming skills will be even more useful now'

'so oyur a good swimmer?' He asked Luffy

'Yeah, I'm the best' He said, his smile getting bigger and bigger.

'And whats your name gorgeous?' Shanks asked

'She's Kumiko, she's my best friend!' Luffy answered for me.

'Wow, bit old to be your friend is'nt she?' He asked, laughing and smiling

'Hey! How old do you think I am mister?' I asked '50?'

Shanks laughed 'you should be out with young pirate boys' He winked

'I am! Luffy's a pirate in training now!' I smiled

'Kumiko, why are you flirting with him?' Luffy asked innocently.

I put my head into my heads in defeat, trust Luffy to spurt that out, he knows me too well… when a 7 year old can tell when a 16 year old is flirting it shows that they've been around each other too much.

'You were flirting? Damn, because so was I' Shanks said easily.

'Oh Kumiko, he likes you' Luffy said, tugging on a strand of my pink hair.

'Does anyone want a top up of Sake?' I asked standing up, placing Luffy on the stool next to me. I didn't wait for an answer I just ran for more drinks. When I was at the bar Shanks appeared next to me.

'Your subtle at flirting, I thought that was just you' he said.

'Luffy knows though, I've flirted too many times in front of him' I replied mumbling

'Whoa? You didn't look like that type to me' Shanks told me

'hmm' I answered back.

'We're going to sleep on our ship tonight, want to join us? It's going be a small party' Shanks tried again.

'Sure, after I've checked Luffy's asleep' I replied. And that was that. It was like mine and Shanks first date planned there and then.

Luffy went to bed and I was let of work. I went to the dock and found Shanks ship easily. He helped me on to the ship by my hand.

The rest of the crew asked if I had brought some Sake with me. I showed them the barrel on the dock that I couldn't lift onto the boat. Two of the crew members brought it onto the ship and began to put some into beer glasses.

Shanks talked to me most of the night. We talked about our lives, from childhood to now. He was older than me by a few years at least, but that never mattered to me. We danced to the crew stomping a beat on the ships deck. The middle of the night drew closer. The crew were going one by one down to the sleeping cabins. Shanks and I stayed leaning on the side of the boat.

'You're so different to the other pirates I've met…' I told him, a can of Sake in my hand.

'Why do you say that?' He asked, His hand took mine.

I shook my head; I didn't want to explain the others to him. Not yet.

'One of those things, eh?' He sighed. 'I love being a pirate, especially at night when we're still travelling…the stars reflected on the sea…'

'The thoughts in your head, thinking of home' I continued 'I remember that…'

'Huh?' He let go off my hand and looked at me

'I travel a lot, from bar to bar Hitch rides with other pirates and jump off when they stop at one town' I explained.

'When will you move next?' He asked

'Who knows…? I may stay a bit longer… for Luffy, you know?' I looked at Shanks. We both knew it wasn't just Luffy.

'Yeah' we looked out to the sea again. Our skin brushed each other; His arm snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to him. 'Kumiko…' His soft voice whispered in my ear. I looked at him. I was scared. I was young. I had done worse with other pirates, true, but this was real this was… love… Our lips touched and my arms wrapped around his neck and his around my waist. Our lips parted… our tongues danced. I was locked in an eternal happiness.

Many people have found love at first site to be fake. I know it is'nt… some song lyrics came into my head …_It's only legendary until someone proves it real…_


	2. Cliff

Cliff 

We let go of each other. I immediately blushed and turned away from him. My hands covering my mouth.

'Urm… Kumiko?' Shanks touched my shoulder lightly 'are you okay?'

I slowly turned to face him. My line of vision to the floor. My arms crossed over my body. I was shaking. 'I… that…first…' I looked up to Shanks. 'I am a whore… yet… that was my first… kiss…' I said. I covered my face with my hands 'I'm such a bad person…'

Shanks took me into his arms 'Kumiko… you're a perfect person…' His head rested on mine. He wrapped a strand of pink around his finger. 'You deserve better than some lousy pirate that you've just met' he mumbled softly.

'Your not lousy' I lifted my head 'to be honest… you're the best pirate I've met' I told him.

He looked out to sea 'you make judgements quick…' he looked back to me 'want to see the rest of the ship?'

'Sure!' I smiled and followed him down deck; he showed me the cabins and such. We reached his room last. We sat on his bed and talked some more about life, we talked and talked until we fell asleep in our normal day to day clothes.

Morning came and the crew came to awake their captain up. I awoke at the same time he did, looking up to the crew who all had a smug smile on their faces.

'Hey Hey, nothing happened' Shanks explained sleepily 'Kumiko you'd better go back to the bar' He told me sitting up.

I nodded 'Okay. Come by later?' I asked standing up and looking around at the crew

'Sure we will hon.' Shanks winked as I jumped out of his cabin and climbed off the boat. I walked to the bar and appeared just as it was being opened. I explained where I was last night and ran upstairs to get changed. I ran back downstairs ready for work. I first cleaned the bar surface and brushed the floors. Took the chairs down and sat on the bar ready to serve anyone who came in.

Luffy had school today so I was mostly sat bored around the bar all day. Shanks and the crew were looking around the village, getting to know the place better. Through-out the day I just tidied the place up a bit and made sure everything looked correct.

Evening came and the crew came in. Shanks came up to me and kissed me on the cheek 'can you get us some sake?' he asked.

'Sure thing' I smiled and got them all sake. 'Had a good day boys?' I asked as I handed them out.

'Yeah! I showed the town my amazing shot' Yusopp said to me, slugging down the drink 'I wish my son could have seen'

'You have kids?' I asked sitting down

'Yeah, one, Usopp, I hope he's proud of me when he hears about me'

'I'm sure he will be' I smiled. Shanks sat behind me holding my hand.

Luffy burst in 'Kumiko! Shanks!' He bounded up to us and sat on my lap.

'Hey Mini Pirate' I smiled and hugged him.

'Where did you go last night?' He asked me, I blushed

'I went to Shank's boat and stuff' I told him

'Stuff liikkeee? Come on Kumiko, I know you… did you …. Ya know…' Luffy turned his little face to me

'No!' I blushed wildly 'Luffy what has happened to your mind?' I asked him

'You came and stole my innocence.' He nodded

Little did he know how wrong that sounded… I sighed 'You make me sound like a Paedo Luffy.' I ruffled his hair 'I'll get you lot re-fills'

I stood up and handed Luffy to Shanks then took the tray to get more drinks. I got the Sake and some orange juice for Luffy. I handed them out again and sat down again.

'Tell us more about your travels then' I asked Shanks

'Well, I once worked on Gold Rogers ship' He told us 'with Buggy the clown, damn that was a while back' He smiled in reverie 'I saved his life…'

'Wooowww' Luffy Jumped onto the table 'that is so cool!' He drank his juice carefully.

Shanks laughed and brushed his hat 'if you think it is kid'

Luffy asked more questions so I decided to go serve some other customers. I did my usual thingy with them. Flirt a bit as I give them their drink, or before I go get it. I laughed with them. Got tips off them before they left. I was doing my usual job. Looking gorgeous, flirt, ECT.

My entertainment part came up soon so I went onto the stage and got the microphone ready.

I sighed then opened my mouth.

'Hello fellow Pirates in the house, we are pleased to present you with some entertainment, and more sake' I announced, I went through the songs in my head. What sort of song did I feel like singing today? Happy? Or Sad?

_When I was a little lad and so me mother told me,  
Way haul away, we'll haul away Joe.  
That if I did not kiss the girls me lips would grow all mouldy.  
Way haul away, we'll haul away Joe._

Way haul away, we'll haul for better weather.  
Away haul away, we'll haul away Joe.  
Way haul away, we'll haul away together.  
Away haul away, we'll haul away Joe.

King Louis was the king of France before the revolution.

_Way haul away, we'll haul away Joe.  
And then he got his head chopped off it spoiled his constitution_

_Way haul away, we'll haul away Joe._

I smiled at my audience and bowed 'I'll be here this time next week' some of the pirates filed out of the bar, but Shanks lot stayed, Luffy went to bed after my song. I went off the stage and got myself another Sake. Leaning on the bar I drank it peacefully. Shanks came up to me.

'You're a good performer' He told me

'Have been since I was born' I explained sighing 'My mother left me with my dad when I was two. My dad left me on a dock when I was five. When he left me he sang that song to me then got onto a ship and left. My only goodbye was him singing that song.' I closed my eyes 'I see him so clearly, black shiny boots…' I smiled at Shanks softly.

'I feel like I've heard that before you know…' Shanks said, taking my hand 'I have a feeling my old captain…'

I let go of his hand 'I know…' I smiled at him again 'I need to clear the other tables' I went to tidy the tables up and Shanks went back to his table. His crew laughed at him then stopped. I heard a fist on a table and a door slam. I looked to the door. To the table. Shanks wasn't there. I sighed and tidied away the other glasses. When I had done I ran out of the pub hoping to find him. I went to his ship and saw him leaning on the rigging up the mast.

'Kumiko, your father, you know who he is?' He asked, still looking out to sea

'His name was Roger, He had to become a pirate, and I think I know who he is…' I replied 'Shanks… please come down'

He jumped down and I climbed onto the ship.

'I think your father is-'

'Are you going to say Gold Roger?' I asked him 'Because I know, met him last year, admittedly for about 5 minutes before he shoved his crew somewhere'

'He never stopped going on about his precious little pink haired daughter' Shanks laughed 'He shouted at us if we even thought of screwing with you' Shanks laughed 'I'm done for then' He chuckled.

'Really?' I commented back. 'To think you'd be different then…' I turned ready to leave the boat. Shanks took my hand once more.

'I meant it as a joke' he explained.

AWKWARD.

'I'm going to check on Luffy…' I replied, leaving Shanks on his ship. I ran to my favourite spot on the island. A high cliff edge sat down, dangling my legs off the edge. I watched the sun set before my eyes, and I fell asleep. Curled into a ball on this cliff…


End file.
